


Critical Role One-shots

by KitKatCronch



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, My one-shots from Tumblr, One-Shots, Reader-Insert, Romance, So watch it!, Spoilers if you haven't seen any of this show, Trying to be gender neutral, it's really good, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatCronch/pseuds/KitKatCronch
Summary: This is a bunch of my tumblr one-shots for the characters (not the players) of Critical Role!!And, yes, they are all mine





	1. Caleb Widogast-Cats and Wizards Make Good Nurses

Sure, Jester had been the first one to notice how sluggish you’d become. Beau might’ve made a passing comment about the random sneezing you started doing much less randomly. And maybe Nott thought it was a good idea to give you a swig of her liquor thinking it’d help you knock whatever grabbed ahold of you loose. But it was definitely Caleb that sat with you when you were finally sentenced to bedrest and read so many wonderous stories to you and discussed spells.

He might’ve been quiet, maybe even called reclusive and came off as dismissive, but he was a nice man. He wasn’t who you expected to play the nanny for a sick person, but this group had surprised you many times in your travels and you’d be damned if there weren’t more surprises they’d show you.

Caleb kept his face in his book when he read, almost…hesitant to look at you if you moved or made a noise. Jester had given strict instructions on the type of medicine you needed and he was dutiful in the times you needed it. It probably didn’t hurt that he could remember everything so well. That was the only time he actually willingly looked at you when you were bedridden.

“Caleb?”

He stopped the sentence he had started short, looking up with an almost startled look. “Uh, ja?”

“Could you, um,” you let out an airy laugh, cheeks tinting with blush as you grew embarrassed of your own request. “Could…could you do the lights? You know, the um…little light spheres?”

He paused and, for a moment, you wondered if you overstepped a line. He could only cast so many spells a day and you didn’t know if it was a spell or cantrip and it was silly of you to think of asking him to waste one for such a ridiculous-

“Uh, ja, ja ja, just uh…close your eyes?”

You did as he asked, waiting until you could see the light from behind your eyelids and only then did you slowly look. And it was just as ethereal as you expected.

The four little orbs of light were in a circle above your bed, casting shadows and twinkling in the dim, only candlelit inn room you were in. The room seemed bigger and smaller at the same time. The lights made it seem far bigger than the inn was, the shadows masking the corners and the wooden walls. And it seemed smaller with the light only encompassing you and Caleb.

Caleb, the human wizard who was watching you with the widest eyes and most dumbfound expression you’d ever seen on a person.

Just as you caught him watching you, he shoved his face back into the book, but you could see his ears turning red even over the binding of the book. It made you chuckle, which hollowed in your chest and became a coughing fit. You barely registered Caleb getting up and leaving your beside with the candle, leaving the orbs with you. Your chest ached as the coughing died down and your breathing became a bit raspy. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw his hands ignite, holding a bowl that you and him both wouldn’t break from the heat and a cloth over his shoulder. He walked carefully, eyes locked on the bowl as he tried hard to not spill any of it before placing it on the table beside your bed and closing his hands until they’re no longer burning. Then, he slowly dipped the cloth into the steaming water and squeezed it out, placing it gently on your chest.

“Jester told me the steam will loosen the cough. Is it…too hot?”

You shook your head, hands gripping the blankets on the bed to keep your hand from reaching for his. “No, it’s perfect, Caleb. Thank you.”

He nodded, turning on his heel with his hands in front of his chest awkwardly to go get your medicine, mumbling under his breath about the amount to give you. You smiled at his back, sighing softly as the warmth spread throughout your chest and eased the ache and loosened the tightness that grew in your lungs.

Who knew Caleb would be a good nurse?

You couldn’t hear the snap of his fingers, but you did feel the sudden cat weight on your legs and felt the little kneading paws against your shins. You nearly cooed before the air got stuck in your throat again and you coughed, though the sound was much less grating and didn’t hurt your chest or throat now.

Caleb returned with a spoon full of dark medicine and traded you for the now cooled cloth, dipping it again as you took your medicine with a grimace. It made him crack a smile as he placed the cloth back in place.

“You should rest, ja? Jester said lots of rest is important.”

You grumbled, laying back onto your pillows instead of sitting up. You watched as he recasted the cantrip for the orbs, gathering them just far enough from your bed that the light could reach you but not be obnoxiously bright.

“Yeah, yeah…will you stay?”

He spluttered, fumbling for his book before clearing his throat. “Uh, ja….ja, I will.”

And when you woke up, you found him asleep, his hand holding yours, and Frumpkin curled up on your chest, just purring away.


	2. Mollymauk Tealeaf x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Molly, the man that's the hardest to fluster, your favorite color
> 
> Fluffy!!!

Mollymauk was a lot of things.

He was bright and not just in the way he dressed. He was oddly charismatic in the way that he bullshitted his way through most situations. He made a lot of things more fun and better with his own ridiculousness. The best part was that he didn’t care if others thought or said about him. It was something you admired about him.

He was also your closest friend and you knew him better than anyone, even Yasha. Your friendship was an odd one, even for the group you had started traveling with. Several times, Jester and Nott had asked and reasked you many times just to make sure you weren’t with him. No, you weren’t dating. No, you had never dated him. No matter how many times you had thought about starting a relationship. The fact he had no idea of his previous life and had been finding himself for the past two years had stopped you for the majority of your time in the circus, now it was the fact that you didn’t want to make it weird for the group.

However, your relationship consisted of friendly flirting and teasing, anyway. It was deceiving to those who didn’t know the two of you. And, when he had been drinking for a while, it was even better than normal.

He was giggling drunk by the time it started, tankard hanging a bit too loosely from his grip as he grinned at you, sharp teeth visible. “Has anyone ever told you how absolutely stunning you are when you fight?”

You snorted into your cup, tilting it away from your mouth before it could spill over the lip of the cup and soak your front. “You have. A couple times.”

“How about…” he paused, swaying the hand that held his drink a bit, “...how about when you laugh?”

“Also you whenever you drink a lot,” you said and pulled his drink away from him.

He pouted, childishly reaching for it before sighing and dropping his head into your lap. His bling and horns poked you, but you laughed. This was a typical occurrence when you decided to cut him off. Usually, he could handle his alcohol just fine, but he had been going at it rather hard that night, having gotten his split of the pay from the party. You ended up running your fingers through his hair, untangling knots you find and enjoying the darker purple it was compared to his skin.

“Have I ever told you purple is my favorite color?” You mumbled, tilting your head to the side as he moves his just slightly to peer up at you with one crimson eye.

If you didn’t know any better, the slight blush on his cheeks from the liquor might’ve darkened once you said that. But you knew Molly and knew he rarely got flustered, if at all. You knew better, though, so you just leaned against your hand and kept carding through his hair. 

His eyes closed and, for a moment, you wondered if he’d passed out in your lap. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had. Then, you heard him sigh and felt him relax even more into you and you smirked.

“I should braid it. Or put flowers in it. You’d look so pretty.”

Molly chuckled softly, shifting to pull his chair closer to yours. “I’m not already pretty?”

“No, you are. I bet flowers would make you look like a very odd spring ornament, what with all your jewelry and such. Maybe I could get some flowers to match your tattoos.”

Your hand drifted down to his cheek to trace the peacock feather on it, then trailed it down his neck. It wasn’t possible, really, but his shoulders dropped more. 

“You know,” you started, catching his attention to make him look up again. “I have a very specific color of purple that’s my favorite color.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?” A lazy grin had plastered itself to his lips, fangs peeking out while his cheeks were stained a rather prominent dark purple color.

“Lavender.”

This time, you knew by the way he hid his expression against your thighs that you had really, truly, flustered the one and only Mollymauk Tealeaf.


	3. You Look Perfect - Caleb Widogast

It wasn’t often that your party had a reason to dress up. The fact that there was a town within the Empire that had a celebration worth dressing up for was impressive to you, though, according to the two Empire kids, it wasn’t that far fetched for them to just celebrate anything for the rich to show off. However, it thrilled Jester to get everyone looking absolutely amazing. Even Nott looked beautiful and not like some creepy, haunted ceramic doll with her mask.

There was one person who hadn’t gathered with the rest of you, yet, though. A certain wizard who rarely liked to clean up, let alone dress elegantly. He’d seemed interested when the idea was brought up, but the longer he was staying in the rented room, the more you wondered if it had been awkward anxiousness instead. I mean, not even Nott had been able to see him for at least half an hour since she’d been ready. You weren’t even sure if Frumpkin was there with him.

So, they sent in their secret weapon: you. You, in all your dolled up glory, huffed and mumbled to yourself about how he should’ve said he didn’t wanna go instead of making everyone who did wait for him. The halls were empty except for the familiar orange cat familiar stationed outside his room, the tail lightly tapping the wooden floor. You paused for a moment to scratch the fluffy cat’s head before knocking, sighing when you hear a brief scuffle, then silence, like he’d moved and froze at the sound.

“Caleb, are you coming? Jester’s getting antsy and Molly and Beau are gonna start a drinking contest if we don’t hurry.”

You heard muffled mumbling as Frumpkin curled around your legs, rubbing against you while purring.

“If you’re not gonna answer, I’m just gonna come in, then.”

You didn’t wait for him to get a word out before you opened the door, leaning against the doorframe to see him frantically trying to tie his necktie with quickly reddening cheeks. His shirt was wrinkled and not tucked into his pants and he didn’t have shoes on and his sleeves were pushed up over his elbows and his hair was pulled back-

Not even realizing it, you were staring. The embarrassed man shifted under your gaze and finally sighed, slumping onto the bed with a knotted tie hanging from his neck. Only when Frumpkin bumped against your calf did you blink and walk into the room. Caleb wouldn’t raise his eyes to meet yours, he was far more interested in his hands that were fidgeting in his lap.

“Caleb? You need help?”

His head moved ever so slightly in a nod, fingers picking at the sides of his nails. You chuckled softly, patting his shoulder before reaching around to start undoing his tie and fixing it.

“We all thought you changed your mind, you know,” you said quietly, head tilting just slightly to look at your hands better under his chin.

He’d lifted his head when you tapped on the bottom of his chin, now realizing that Yasha had possibly shaved the scruff he’d been acquiring again and that only a few, very small patches were still there. He’d cleaned up well, really, he was washed and groomed and even his hair looked fluffy if it hadn’t been tied back. You almost wanted to undo it to see how it looked when it was fresh and clean.

“Ja, um…sorry. I got, uh…nervous that I wouldn’t look very well.”

Your brows furrowed slightly, finishing his tie and settling back with your hands in your lap. “What in the world are you talking about? You look amazing!”

His cheeks flared red again and he cleared his throat, standing up and fixing his sleeves back around his wrists. “Danke, but…” then he said something too softly for you to hear.

“But?”

When he didn’t answer again and was still trying to adjust the cuffs of his shirt, you walked over, putting your hand against his upper arm. “Caleb, are you alright?”

“But you look perfect,” he finished, just loud enough for you to catch this time. When you were silent, he continued. “I’ve been trying to get ready the entire time you all were, but I have hated it every time I look in the mirror. I knew you were going to look perfect, and you do, and I wanted to look just as good so I did not embarrass you.”

You rolled your lips together tightly to keep from smiling or, gods forbid, laughing at just how adorable the small ramble was, but the sight of your shoulders bouncing slightly in his peripheral vision made him look at you, even more flustered than before, if that was even possible.

“Oh, Caleb,” you nearly cooed, wrapping your arms around one of his, head leaning against his shoulder, “the only way you could embarrass me is if you went out in nothing. You look perfect to me even in your dirty and scuffed coat. Now, come on, before Jester starts telling stories about what we aren’t doing or bursts in.”

He could only follow you, since you had grasped his hand. That and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to think clearly enough to walk on his own with how wild his thoughts had become. You’d hugged him. Well, his arm. And said he looked…perfect.

With you facing away from him, he smiled, his red cheeks turning to a warm pink color. Yeah…you were definitely perfect.


	4. Everything Went Fine... - Mollymauk angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 26 YALL DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THAT EPISODE
> 
> You've been warned

It’d started so well. The planning, the slow spell, the ambush, it had started so well. You’d been confident in your friends and your own ability in keeping them all alive. Nott had asked you to stay close enough to Caleb that you could heal him if need be, after all, he was one of the squishier companions you’d joined. Molly had agreed with the little goblin girl, much to your disappointment. What if you were too far away to help if something happened to him?

“Don’t worry so much about me,” he had said, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “After all, I died before, didn’t I?”

That hadn’t helped you feel better, especially when he then ran off to hide for the ambush. The fact that he’d been someone different before he’d died and came back didn’t sit well with you. What if he did die and came back, but he wasn’t him? What if he wasn’t your Mollymauk anymore?

Everything…everything had gone so well in the beginning, except for maybe Beau’s attempts to stun the enemies. The druid had been knocked out, she wasn’t a problem anymore, but you saw Molly rush for Lorenzo. Alone.

And you watched him fall without a hit from the man. He’d tried to blind him. Then, you watched as he raised his weapon and slammed it down.

And you froze.

And you abandoned protecting Caleb to try to run towards them. You just made it close enough to see Molly spit blood up into Lorenzo’s face and heard him mutter “Respect” before he twisted his weapon and pulled it away.

Everything had been going so well…

Beau kept you covered while you rushed towards the tiefling laying still on the ground. Quickly tearing any loose pieces of your clothes you could, you pressed hard onto where he’d gotten stabbed, trying so, so desperately to stop the bleeding.

“Come on, Molly, don’t you dare. Blink, please, blink, let me know you’re here…”

His eyes stayed unfocused, looking up towards the sky. That’s when your eyes started to sting and fill with tears. Your hands started glowing as you tried to cast Cure Wounds, muttering words to use the last few spells of Healing Word to get the wound to close, to get his chest to move with breath again.

The Iron Shepherds had gotten away with your other friends, the three and the dwarf that had been a part of their gang standing silently as you started crying as you so hard to heal the fallen. Caleb was the first to start walking towards you and started to reach for you. Your shoulders rolled when he tried to grasp them, his grip not connecting to pull you away. He saw the way you were shaking, your silent cries slowly becoming louder the longer Molly was still. Your friends watched as you dropped your head against his shoulder.

“Caleb,” Beau said quietly, looking at the man and then back at you.

“Ja?”

“…What do we do now?”

He stayed quiet, reaching for you again. This time, he was able to begin pulling you away, making you scream as you were detangled from your friend.

“No! Let me go, I can heal him! I can do it, please!”

“Freund, I don’t think you can,” he whispered, trying to keep you from getting out of his hold.

“Molly!” You screamed, squeezing your eyes tightly before you fell limp, dropping to your knees.

Everything had gone so well.

And, then, it didn’t.

“You told me not to worry about you…”

Beau kneeled beside you and awkwardly patted at your back, nearly jumping back as you threw yourself into her, crying against her shoulder.

“I’m…I’m sorry.”

You sniffed, taking shaky breaths. “Beau, Caleb? Nott?”

They all made a noise to let you know they heard you.

“…Why didn’t we get any diamonds…”


End file.
